Dr. Kragg's Return
by AGoofyWriter
Summary: Silverstone and Hawk go into Jett's world to find Kragg. Sequal to Jett Jackson: The Movie!
1. Assignment

Dr. Kragg's Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to get sued or anything, so I better tell you right now Disney owns The  
Famous Jett Jackson and it's characters, not me. I'm just a bored girl making a story for something  
to do. Now sit back in your computer desks, and enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
(The episode begins in Artemus' Lair, with Silverstone, Hawk, and Artemus in their usual clothes,  
standing around the table)  
  
Artemus: I have a new mission for you two, it seems Dr. Kragg has escaped from jail.  
  
Silverstone: What? He was in a high-security cell!  
  
Artemus: Yes, but obviously not secure enough. He has entered the 2nd world, and we need you two to  
also enter this world, find him, and destroy his dimention once, and for all.  
  
Hawk: Where is he located?  
  
Artemus: Right below Wilstead High, in Wilstead, North Carolina. We have enrolled you in this school,  
it is urgent to watch out for weird activity. We have made a portal you will travel to the world in,   
but you will need to stay in that world until your mission is complete.  
  
Silverstone: And exactly how long is that?  
  
Artemus: That is all up to you, now I suggest you get your things ready to go. We need you there by  
tomorrow.  
  
Hawk: What about that guy Jett that switched places with Silverstone. Will we be needing his help?  
  
Artemus: That was the next thing peice of information I needed to clear with you. He will know  
much more about the world than Siverstone did, even though he was there. That is all, I will need  
to see you two again at 1500 hours.  
  
(Hawk leaves the lair, with Silverstone behind her, until he remembers something and turns around)  
  
Silverstone: Wait, I think you forgot something. Don't we need a cover story to prove me and Jett  
aren't the same people?  
  
Artemus: I will leave that to your imagination.  
  
Silverstone: I'm on it.  
  
  
(Sorry this chapter was short, it's just a introductory! The other ones will be longer!) 


	2. The First Morning

  
(The next morning, Jett gets ready to leave for school)  
  
Jett: (runs down the stairs) Hey Nana!  
  
Coretta: Good morning Jett. (pauses, lookes at Jett's face) Boy, are you okay?  
  
Jett: I'm cool. Still a little freaked out about me and Silverstone switching places.  
  
Wood: You? Silverstone? Switching places?  
  
Coretta: Did you clear out your ears this morning?  
  
Wood: I heard him say, "A little freaked out about me and Silverstone switching places."  
  
Jett: Yea. Right. And you say Nana has hearing problems!  
  
(Jett walks quickly to the door) Wood: Aren't you going to eat breakfast son?  
  
Jett: I'll get something at JB's. Bye!  
  
(Jett walks out the door)  
  
Coretta: That boy never eats at JB's...  
  
Wood: Or leaves this early...  
  
(Coretta and Wood look at each other) Both: Kayla.  
  
SCENE CHANGE: OUTSIDE  
  
(The scene starts in the middle of a conversation with Jett and Kayla, walking to  
school)  
  
Kayla: But you never eat at JB's.  
  
Jett: Or leave this early.  
  
Kayla: You know, at first I was glad you were quitting the show, but now I'm glad you  
didn't.  
  
Jett: Thanks Kay. If I didn't miss the prom I wouldn't have quit in the first place.  
  
Kayla: Weird...  
  
Jett: How is that weird?  
  
Kayla: No, not that, it's just that guy looks like you, the one with Riley.  
  
Jett: (with a puzzled look on his face, looks around) Where?  
  
Kayla: (turns around and points directly straight) There.  
  
Jett: That's not Riley...  
  
Kayla: What? (looks beside her and sees that Jett isn't there) Jett?  
  
(Seconds later Kayla feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around) Oh, hey JB.  
  
JB: Um... what are you looking at?  
  
Kayla: Jett was just here a second ago, and now he's not.  
  
JB: Well I can see that, where did he go?  
  
(Camera switches to Jett walking through trees slowly, looks at Silverstone and Hawk,  
and overhears their conversation)  
  
Silverstone: I don't see how Kragg got into this world, I thought the portal was  
destoyed.  
  
Hawk: Well, we better hurry if we want to make it to school on time. Words I never  
thought I would say.  
  
Silverstone: We still need to inform Jett we need his help on this mission.  
  
Jett: (appears out of the bushes) Why do you need my help?  
  
Hawk: Where did you come from.  
  
Jett: Oh, just walking to school, not expecting you to be here.  
  
(JB and Kayla walk up to the three slowly)  
  
Kayla: (Interuptes them) Excuse us but we need to... whoa.  
  
JB: (looks at Kayla and wispers) Is it just me, or do those two look just alike?  
  
Kayla: That can't be a coincidence...  
  
Silverstone: It's not, trust me.  
  
Jett: Like Kayla was saying, I do have to get to school, can we talk about this later?  
  
Hawk: We're going too, we have plenty of time.  
  
(All 5 start walking)  
  
Kayla: Okay, what's going on here?  
  
JB: Yea, (scratches head) 'cause I'm confused. 


	3. Before School

(Silverstone, Hawk, Jett, JB, and Kayla are still walking to school)  
  
Kayla: You guys look too much alike to be cousins.  
  
Silverstone: I know. Even Miz Correta thinks so.  
  
JB: (points to Hawk) Not trying to be mean or anything, but who are you?  
  
Hawk: I'm... (looks at field of roses) Rose. Rose Petals.  
  
Jett: Rose Petals?  
  
Hawk: Do you have a problem with that?  
  
JB: No, he doesn't. You look kinda familiar...  
  
Hawk: Thanks. I guess.  
  
Kayla: When did you move to Wilstead?  
  
Silverstone: Well, my mom wanted to be closer to her family.  
  
(They all enter the doors to their hallway)  
  
JB: What's your name?  
  
Silverstone: The name's James. James Stone.  
  
Kayla: Well, here's our lockers. I guess I'll be seeing you around.  
  
Silverstone: Later.  
  
(Silverstone and Hawk part ways)  
  
Hawk: James Stone?  
  
Silverstone: It's not like your name was the greatest.  
  
Hawk: Well, enough with the chit-chat. We need to register.  
  
Silverstone: Right. At lunch, we meet in front of the cafeteria and search the school. We  
need to find Kragg.  
  
Hawk: Before he makes another dimention.  
  
Silverstone: You got all your papers?  
  
Hawk: Why the sudden worry?  
  
Silverstone: Just checkin.  
  
(Switch to Jett, JB, and Kayla at lockers)  
  
Kayla: I never knew you had a indentical twin, if that's what you want to call it.  
  
Jett: (murmurs) Me either...  
  
JB: What was that?  
  
Jett: Oh... nothing.  
  
(All start walking down the hall, JB spots first class)  
  
JB: See you two later.  
  
Jett: Bye JB.  
  
(Jett has puzzled look on his face)  
  
Kayla: You okay?  
  
Jett: Yeah, just thinkin.  
  
Kayla: Okay...  
  
(Jett and Kayla stop in front of Jett's first class)  
  
Jett: We're still on for the movies tonight, right?  
  
Kayla: Yea. I can't believe I'm going to see some airhead action movie.  
  
Jett: Hey, I had to go to a whole bunch of chick flicks with you.  
  
Kayla: Name one.  
  
Jett: When we rented Miss Congeniality.  
  
Kayla: You rented that one.  
  
Jett: Oh, well still, I'm making you see this one.  
  
Kayla: Fine. Guess you gotta make some sacrifices...  
  
Jett: See ya later.  
  
Kayla: Bye. 


End file.
